Belphegor
Zarys postaci Belphegor jest zabójcą pracującym dla Varii. Znany jest jako "Prince the Ripper" (Purinzu za Rippa). Jest księciem z nieznanego państwa, który w wieku ośmiu lat zabił rodzinę i dołączył do Varii. Posiada znamię w kształcie półksiężyca po prawej stronie brzucha. Uważany jest za geniusza walki, lecz jego prawdziwy geniusz objawia się, gdy zostaje ranny. Jego oczy nigdy nie zostały pokazane. Historia Varia Arc thumb|left|Bel używający swojej śmiertelnej techniki Belphegor był kandydatem na Strażnika Burzy Xanxusa i walczył z Gokuderą Hayato. Na początku rozprasza Gokuderę, prezentując techniki, której strażnik Tsuny nie potrafił zrozumieć. Przebieg walki zmienia się, gdy Gokudera odkrywa cienki drut przyczepiona do jego ramienia, po którym poruszały się używane przez Belphegora noże. Ostatecznie Belphegor wygrywa walkę po przepychance z Gokuderą. Podczas Meczu Nieba Xanxus swoim pociskiem niszczy słup z Pierścieniem Burzy i Belphegor otrzymuje antidotum. Pozostawia Gokuderę, aby zająć się innymi strażnikami. Spotyka na swojej drodze Hibariego, który odbiera mu pierścień. Bel znika z pola walki, dołączając do Mammona, z którym czeka na pozostałych strażników, trzymając jako zakładnika Chrome. Z użyciem podstępu odbiera Gokuderze i Yamamoto pierścienie. Następnie wraz z Mammonem idzie do Xanxusa i zabiera Tsunie Pierścień Nieba, który wraz z innymi roztapia skutego lodem Xanxusa. Wsuwa na dłoń szefa Pierścień Nieba i oczekuje na wsparcie pięćdziesięciu członków Varii. Na koniec zostaje wraz z resztą Varii zdyskwalifikowany i zmuszony do oddania pierścieni/ Przebieg fabuły * Favia Arc * [[Future Arc|'Future Arc']] thumb|Przyszły Bel wraz Mink'iemW czasie Głównej Bitwy we Włoszech zostaje oddelegowany do ochrony Południowego Wejścia wraz z Franem. Spotyka tam swojego domniemanego, martwego brata (Jill) i dawnego kamerdynera - Orgelta. Jill bez trudu pokonuje młodszego brata bliźniaka i Frana oraz rusza w kierunku zajętego przez Varię zamku. Potem okazuje się, że Fran użył iluzji, aby ukazać śmierć swoją i Bela. * Arcobaleno Trials Arc Gdy Tsuna wraz z pozostałymi powracają do swoich czasów, aby zdobyć pieczęcie Arcobaleno, Bel i Mammon infiltrują gimnazjum w Nanimori jako Monta i Himeko Hariyama (ukazani z pomocą iluzji Mammona). Po uzyskaniu pieczęci Mammona przez Tsunę, Bel jest widziany jak je sushi w restauracji ojca Yamamoto. * Future Final Battle Arc Wraz z Varią przybywa do Nanimori i ratuje Gokuderę, Lal Mirch i Gammę z rąk Sześciu Prawdziwych Wieńców Pogrzebowych. Wraz z Lussurią i Levim stara się zabić Bluebell, lecz okazuje się, że były to iluzje stworzone przez Rokudo Mukuro. Bel zostaje pozbawiony płomieni przez nagle przybyłego Strażnika Błyskawicy Byakurana - Ghosta. Gdy pojawia się Mammon, przywrócony do życia przez Yuni, Bel cieszy się, że znów go widzi. * Inheritance Ceremony Arc Wraz z Varią (bez Xanxusa) przybywa na Ceremonię Dziedziczenia Tsuny. Gdy chce włączyć się do walki po ataku rodziny Simon, zostaje zatrzymany przez lodowe szpikulce. * The Curse of the Rainbow Arc Bronie i techniki 'Bronie:' * Noże - Belphegor używa do walki noży, które są przyczepione do drutu, aby zdezorientować i pociąć swoich przeciwników. Gdy wrogowie skupiają się na nożach, druty ranią ich skórę. W przyszłości używa noży naładowanych płomieniem burzy. * Visone Tempesta: Storm Mink - Jest zwierzęcą bronią z pudełka Belphegora. Uszy i ogon płoną płomieniem burzy, który spala wszystko, czego dotknie. Porusza się z dużą prędkością, nadając swoim atakom śmiertelne znaczenie. Potrafi stworzyć tarczę, kręcąc ogonem z dużą rotacją. 'Techniki:' * Walc Tnących Noży - Tworzy pole walki z druty, na którym zawieszają się noże i otacza tym wroga. Wtedy atakuje przeciwnika wszystkimi nożami w jednej w chwili. Ciekawostki *Dołączył do Varii w wieku ośmiu lat, ponieważ się nudził. *Zmusił Frana do noszenia czapki-żaby, co było symbolem Frana jako następcy Mammona. *Jego grzechem głównym jest lenistwo. *W rankingu Fuuty jest na pierwszym miejscu wśród osób, które nigdy nie mają pieniędzy w portfelu i używa tylko kart kredytowych i drugi w rankingu pod względem bałaganu w pokoju (wyprzedza go Naito Longchamp). *W OVA jego ukrytym talentem jest rzeźbienie w lodzie za pomocą swoich noży. *Jego charakterystycznym śmiechem jest "ushishishi". *Zajął trzynaste miejsce w ostatnim rankingu popularności. *Jego ulubionym daniem jest sushi. *Jego Character Songs są: **Arashi no Ouji **Bloody Prince *W demonologii Belphegor (Beelphegor) jest demonem, który pomaga ludziom odkrywać. Cytaty *,,Bo jestem księciem!" *,,Ushishishishi." Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Varia Kategoria:Postacie Burzy Kategoria:Rodzina Vongola i Sojusznicy